


Будет что вспомнить

by midnight_comes



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_comes/pseuds/midnight_comes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Та самая история о том, как пятилетние Майлз, Айвен и Елена катались на старом аэротанке времен цетагандийской оккупации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будет что вспомнить

\- Ну как? – чумазую физиономию Майлза озарила улыбка.  
\- Круто, - выдохнул Айвен.  
\- Ага, круто, - подтвердила Елена.  
\- Я же говорил, мой сюрприз вам понравится, - горделиво произнес Майлз, как будто сам построил найденный им старый аэротанк ещё времен цетагандийской оккупации. – Айда внутрь!  
Приглашая последовать его примеру, он залез в машину.  
\- Но Майлз, - нерешительно промямлил Айвен, а вдруг на нас оттуда кто-нибудь выскочит? Ну там змеи всякие…  
\- Нет там никаких змей, я проверял, - голос Майлза из танка звучал приглушенно. – И вообще Айвен, ты как девчонка. Того боюсь, сего боюсь…  
\- Чееевоооо? – это уже возмутилась Елена. – Да я, между прочим, не боюсь даже крыс и лягушек!  
И полезла в танк за Майлзом. Айвен обиженно засопел и последовал за ней.  
\- Так, а вот тут у нас фонарь кабины… ура, горит! То есть, аккумуляторы у этой штуки ещё не дохлые. Ну что, покатаемся?  
\- Да ну… Как ты разберешься, где тут чего?  
\- Буду нажимать все подряд, вдруг заведе…  
\- Аааа, оно еееедет!!!  
\- Я же говорил!  
\- Дееерево!!!  
\- Спокуха, разворот.  
Танк с ревом носился по лесу, круша кустарники, расшвыривая камни, вспахивая гусеницами землю и дико вихляя на поворотах.  
\- Круто! Ну круто же!  
\- Маааайлз! Как э… та… шту…ка… тор… мо… зит?!  
\- Наверно вот так…  
\- Аааааааа!!!  
\- Может вот так? Черт, не выходит!  
\- Меня уже тошнииит…  
\- Взрослые узнают – прибьют!  
\- Интересно, надолго у этой штуки аккумулятора должно хватить?  
\- Ты предлагаешь гонять, пока он не сядет? Это же на неделю!!!  
Весь следующий день Айвен дулся на Майлза. Танк чудом остановили, и вся троица явилась домой исцарапанная, перемазанная и в репьях. Елена ободрала коленки и порвала юбку, и отец запер её в комнате на день, Майлз сломал руку, а Айвена нашлепала леди Элис, причитавшая весь вечер о несносных детях.  
\- Как всегда, пакостишь ты, а отдуваюсь я, - бубнил Айвен.  
\- Да ладно! – рука Майлза висела на перевязи, на лбу красовалась роскошная шишка, но глаза его сияли. – Зато всем пацанам в школе расскажешь, что катался на настоящем танке. Они ж от зависти помрут!


End file.
